ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Take Me Out to the Holosuite (episode)
Nitpick "Many Fans have frowned upon the timing and tempo of this episode, in comparison with other episodes of Season 7. Some consider it the worst of the series." Apparently, this person didn't like the episode. Other than that, I'm not sure what this person was trying to say. --From Andoria with Love 18:47, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :Interesting, I see no problem with this episode. Terran OfficerTerran Officer Saturday June 10, 8:27PM(EST) Spike TV Any idea why Spike TV always skips this episode :I'd like to know, it's a very good episode I've seen it several times. I think it's one of the many that sadly got skipped. Terran OfficerTerran Officer Saturday June 10, 8:26PM(EST) ::Spike is airing this episode as I am writing this message. 18:22, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Yes, that is all very well and dandy. Please keep all future talk page comments related to the content of the article in question, as they are not here for idle chit-chat. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 18:42, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Probably because it is b.o.r.i.n.g. ...– Distantlycharmed 01:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::At the risk of engaging in "idle chit-chat", I'll respond to this: balderdash! It's a fun character piece, with some great moments, great lines and physical comedy. Sure, it doesn't do anything for the Dominion War arc or have much science fiction or action/adventure content; but it was an entertaining side-step, a fun bit of fluff in the midst of misery. I'll happily defend it: "To manufactured triumph!" —Josiah Rowe 03:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I must admit i did enjoy the last 2/3rds and the comedy and just the change of pace after all those more serious episodes. Ferengi with baseball hats: priceless :) I guess it's a personal preference that i just got no use for sports. – Distantlycharmed 04:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind (and sometimes engage in) the occasional idle chit-chat, but we don't need to add to four-year old idle chit-chat.--31dot 09:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Holosuite Spatial Inconsistency? Is the suite anywhere near big enough to allow two teams of players to run in all directions? That seemed like a pretty big breach of believability there, going from pseudo-science to something more akin to a feat of magic. :Well, the holodecks and suites arent limited to the apparent space of the deck. :For example, many of the Dixon Hill holoprograms took place on a large scale, which holds the streets, the office building, the warehouse-thing. It also held the entire Enterprise in the episode where Moriarty traps Picard, Data, and Barclay in the holodeck. :Just as so, in DS9, the Vic Fontaine programs included different parts of the hotel, apparently an entire Los Vegas (As Nog and Vic talked about building a new casino in the city. --NeoExelor 00:35, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::It should also be kept in mind is the point of holodecks (and holosuites) is the illusion. A properly designed flat surface can appear three-dimensional, and look like it spans forever (ala warehouses, streets, etc.) I prefer to think the writers have followed the never-mentioned, but presumed idea from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual that holodecks create the equivalent of treadmills beneath a person. So in reality, no more then the area of the room is actually 'created', its just an elaborate picture. ::Also, in regards to this particular episode: Since the Niners were celebrating in Quarks bar a couple minutes before the Logicans, (at least before Captain Solok walked in) it's possible they were in two different holosuits, with the programs interfaced with each other. This ideas been used before, as Paris wanted to have the Fair Haven program expanded into holodeck 2 to create the "seacoast" as well as the city. - AJ Halliwell 00:56, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :::Not to mention how the Hirogen were busting down deck bulkheads to make into one big holoship in , which implies that physical space is still a requirement for a lot of people to be in one holodeck; even people on treadmills take up some room. - Intricated talk page 01:32, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Missing Worf At the end of the episode, when they are in Quark's, Worf isn't there. He seems to be hiding behind people. It's Worf's forehead, but it looks more like Ch'Pock. Mainphramephreak 13:30, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :If he seems to be hiding behind people, or his forehead is visible, then he is present, is he not? Also, these talk pages are really not for idle chit chat. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Sorry if my meaning wasn't clear. It seems that Michael Dorn wasn't in that scene. It looks like it was some other actor filling for Worf. I just thought it bears looking at and maybe a mention in the "Background" section. Thanks!!! Mainphramephreak 06:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::I just checked the episode, you are right, though Worf is present in that scene, he is "played" by somebody else, that is not Michael Dorn in that final scene. He is only seen from afar or nearly completely hidden behind Julian Bashir barely moving and not saying a word. Maybe Michael Dorn wasn't available for that brief scene. In this case, I think this would be interesting for the background notes of that episode. I'll upload a small photo of "Worf" in that scene. We can include in the background notes or, if we don't need it, I can delete it again. --Jörg 07:02, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::I'd say it is definitely significant and worth noting if a main character was played by someone else. Thanks for the sharp eye, Mainphramephreak! --StAkAr Karnak 12:58, 30 August 2006 (UTC) To quote many a Vulcan, "I come to serve."Mainphramephreak 06:58, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :::: The article also mentions Odo's stand-in, is there a screenshot of that to confirm? — THOR ''=/\='' 20:21, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I've added it, look under stand-in, there is a pic I've uploaded. This is definitely not Rene Auberjonois but his stand-in. Or look here: File:Photo double Odo.jpg ;] – Tom 23:39, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Signatures It might be nice to get cropped samples of the crew's signatures from the baseball added to their corresponding bios. They say you can tell a lot about a person from their writing. -- StAkAr Karnak 16:22, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :About the signatures, does it strike anyone as odd that at least Worf and Quark (can't see other non-Earthers' signatures) signed the ball in Earth lettering and not their native languages? Vintsukka 01:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Seeing as how it was for Captain Sisko (someone who was an "Earther"), I don't see anything wrong with them signing in "Earth" (i.e. English) letters. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 02:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ''Enterprise'' in background information Is there any point in mentioning the Enterprise crew played basketball in some other episode? Its not really a similarity. -- Tough Little Ship 18:44, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Nope. Not at all. It makes even less sense since this is an episode summery, and not an article on sports, or baseball. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 19:41, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Removing background note * During the early part of the baseball game, one of the Vulcan's is seen going to the bench, you can clearly see were there was make-up and where there wasn't, there was a clear break in the more usual yellowish Vulcan skin tone and the actual actors skin color. I've removed this note. To me, this is exactly the kind of note we do not want or need. First off, I think we need a screencap as some proof. Second off, since when can't Vulcans have skin conditions? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:47, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that this note should not be in the article. We shouldn't be listing makeup errors.--31dot 16:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Broken external link "The Niners' baseball uniforms have the word "Niners" written in the Deep Space Nine/Voyager episode credits typeface, while the players' names are written in the DS9/Voyager main title typeface. The Logicians' uniforms appear to have the players' names written in Vulcan script." The external link following this point from the background station is broken. Dbutler1986 05:51, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :It's not exactly broken. You can still view the pic by copying the url: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/7x04/takemeout_303.jpg. After you've viewed it once the link works as expected. :I'm no technical person, but this is something that I've seen happen with all the links to TrekCore on this site. – Cleanse 06:00, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Removed comments Removed the following: Nitpick- Kira's uniform says "Kira" on the back early in the game, and "Nerys" later. She wore uniform number 9. Nitpick- In the final scene, Quark says "human" instead of the usual "hew-mon." Speculative/uncited- This episode coincides closely with the , and is believed to be a tie-in. Questionable relevance- This baseball themed episode originally aired ten days before the fictional Buck Bokai was reportedly born. -- 31dot 21:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I also wonder if the section on Baseball rules inaccurately depicted in the episode either 1) qualfies as a nitpick or 2) would be better suited for the article on baseball. -- 31dot 21:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) : It's a nitpick...find it and kill it! – Morder 21:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC) : Besides...we don't know the rules didn't change in the future :) – Morder 21:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Upon having a second, removed the following observations on the rules: * Under present Major League Baseball rules: ** The Niners' uniform would be illegal, as they have an image of a baseball on them, which is forbidden, so as to avoid confusing players. ** Sisko would be fined for touching the umpire, and Solok would be suspended for grabbing him. ** Worf risked getting thrown out of the game as no player, manager or coach may question balls and strikes with the umpire. ** The Vulcan runner could have been called out on appeal without a tag for leaving the playing field without touching home plate. ** All batters must wear a batting helmet. On Worf's at bat, prior to Sisko's eventual ejection, he was not wearing one. -- 31dot 22:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Removed the following addition. If we aren't pointing out the rules the got wrong, I would question if we should point out the rules they got correct. * Rule 4.06(a)(4) - cited by Odo when he threw Sisko out of the game - is accurate according to the current Official Rules of Major League Baseball. -- 31dot 01:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::I returned the bit about the 1998 world series tie-in 'cos I found something to this effect in Ron 125:7...er, AOL chat. ;-)– Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Vulcan Racism? Is is just me, or if Solok was a white human speaking to Sisko as a black human, wouldn't we see his attitude as racist? Solok seemingly appears to believe that Humans as a race are inferior to Vulcans as a race, the first time this was depicted in a Star Trek series (setting aside Sarek's borderline remark in that Tellarites don't argue to win, they simply argue). -- Davidkevin 10:33, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :For one thing, it definitely was not directed at Sisko because he was black. Indeed, it wasn't even directed at Sisko because he was human. Solok believed that embracing logic and rejecting emotion made you superior, not that simply being Vulcan did. Based on his behavior in the episode, I have little reason to believe he would have rejected a human who had chosen to embrace the teachings of Surak. While the themes certainly resemble racism, the episode itself more described them as arrogance. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:42, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::It looked like racism to me, although I could be mistaken. Frankly the whole idea of an "all vulcan crew" or a "vulcan starbase" is a slap in the face to star trek. :::If so, it was a slap first made in 1968, with (the all-Vulcan [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]]). —Josiah Rowe 03:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Removed quotes Removed the following quotes as not particularly memorable: "How are my casualties doing?" "We'll live." "If you believe Julian. Personally, I'm not sure I'm going to make it." : - Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys, and Ezri Dax "All right Niners, let's hear some chatter!" "Hey, batter, batter, batter! Swing batter!" "Death to the opposition!" : - Benjamin Sisko, Other Niners, and then Worf "Colonel, assemble the Senior Staff in the Ward Room now!" : - Benjamin Sisko, to Kira Nerys --31dot 00:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :"Death to the opposition" was memorable --OuroborosCobra talk 07:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Uncited reference *Captain Sisko's statement that baseball "looks simple: you throw the ball, you catch the ball, you hit the ball." but is in fact very difficult is likely a reference to the classic 1988 baseball film , in which the manager of the Durham Bulls asserts the simplicity of the game using the exact same string of phrases. "Is likely" means it is just a guess- it needs to be cited as a deliberate reference by the writers or whoever to be in the article.--31dot 00:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Starfleet Anthem? Is there a reference anywhere to the song played at the beginning of the game being a Starfleet anthem or something? And is it actually based on something in the real world? :That would be the Anthem of the United Federation of Planets.--31dot 01:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really related, but I always wondered why that never came up anywhere in Star Trek: Enterprise? As for possible real-world inspirations, it reminded me of the song "Anthem" from the musical Chess. Actually, the beginning reminded me of a few measures from somewhere in the instrumental parts of Chess, not the song "Anthem" itself. Jswitte (talk) 04:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :The anthem was composed by David Bell; we have no documentation on any inspiration for it. It didn't come up on Enterprise because the UFP wasn't founded yet. Perhaps it was composed (in the Trek universe) for the founding or afterwards. 31dot (talk) 13:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC)